Calm in the Storm
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Potters never could do anything halfway, so when Scorpius sees Albus' ghost he almost isn't surprised. Almost. Albus/Scorpius, BL, Character Death, Suicide


He was dead. The announcement had been made at dinner by a grave Headmistress. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was pale faced and stricken, though the other houses weren't faring much better. Even Slytherin had observed a moment of silence for the Potter boy. It was the worst time for this to have happened; the next day everyone would be leaving for Christmas break.

It was a time for joy, yet now they would be attending a 14-year-olds funeral. But Draco and Scorpius had gone, though they stayed in the back. That was where he noticed him the first time. The boy in the casket standing around looking slightly dazed. Scorpius had watched him until their eyes locked. "Scorpius?" The figure had asked. Scorpius glanced to see if his father had heard anything.

He gave no indication he had. Scorpius gave a minute nod. The boy looked slightly relieved before he vanished again. Scorpius turned his attention back to the service in time to step to the coffin and pay his respects. Albus Severus Potter lay there, and just beyond the body was a duplicate, looking down mournfully. "I'm dead." He wailed. Nobody even stirred at the harsh cry.

Scorpius figured either he was seeing things or communicating with the dead. He wasn't sure which was worse. That had been two months ago.

The initial conversation had been awkward, to say the least. Albus didn't really want to be here, much less talking to Scorpius about how to move on. Scorpius didn't have a clue as to what to do, nor did he want to help the Potter child, but for much different reasons then one might imagine. After much silence and attempted conversation it was finally acknowledged that he was here because he still felt he had something to do.

Albus agreed with Scorpius, saying it was because he had something important to tell somebody. Scorpius had brightened, saying he could deliver the message and Albus could go on but before he had finished speaking Albus was shaking his head. "I can't tell you who it is, innless you guess, because I can't risk rejection." Scorpius had wanted to throttle him, but Albus remained steadfast. Thus began the longest six months of his life.

Albus dropped hints often, or so Scorpius thought. But what the hints were leading up to made no sense. Six months was a long time to have a ghost hanging around, even –especially- one like Albus, though time seemed to pass more enjoyably after Scorpius figured out he could indeed touch the spirit.

Three days before school was scheduled to restart Albus had walked quietly into the bedroom where Scorpius was studying. He sat at the foot of the bed and was so silent Scorpius actually grew worried and glanced up from his textbooks.

"What is it?" He asked, frustrated it hadn't come out as harsh as he wanted. He blamed it on the look Albus had been sporting; very kicked-puppy. After several minutes of not receiving an answer he sat the book to the side and scooted to sit beside the specter.

"Albus," he murmured quietly, waiting until the boy looked up before he continued. "What's wrong?" Albus had taken in a breath and Scorpius swore he saw the courage building up. "I've decided to tell you what I've been meaning to say." Scorpius nodded, registering the fact that it had been him Albus needed to tell something.

Albus took another breath and leaned forward, pressing his lips against a surprised Scorpius'. "I love you," he murmured, pulling back. Scorpius had a moment's hesitation before leaning in and kissing him back. Only it lasted hardly a second; Albus vanished almost as soon as he did with a muttered "Scorpius…"

Two weeks had passed since then. Two miserable weeks since he had realized he was in love with the late Albus Potter. He still sneered, studied, and generally remained stoic. But his mind was in turmoil, and the dreams he kept having were not helping matters any. The latest one was the worst by far. In it 

Albus was reaching for him, smiling and laughing. "What took you so long? I've been waiting. I was afraid you wouldn't come." Scorpius had replied with a rare soft smile and had been cradled against the taller boy's chest when he awoke panting. This was torture. This was horrible. This couldn't go on. With this thought, an idea was born and secretly fed for another month.

Scorpius had researched what he was going to do; he wasn't one for spontaneous actions. He had known he would have second thoughts and known exactly where it would have to hit. He knew what all could go wrong and that the pain would probably be unbearable. Yet when the time came he felt strangely calm. Maybe it was the fact he could almost see Albus, that shy grin of his and his slightly timid 'I thought you changed your mind'.

He kept that image in his mind as he drug the Muggle device across the inside of his wrist. The books hadn't lied; there was some pain. But it was quick and sharp before fading to a dull throb.

Shakily he copied the action on the opposite arm. He watched as the blood ran down the drain and was thankful he had enough brains to run the water so it wouldn't stain. His mother would have been terribly inconvenienced to have had to clean the blood off the marble. He sank slowly to the floor, head against the wall and feeling giddy.

The fading rational part of his mind told him it was blood loss, but the rest of him wasn't listening. He laughed aloud, surprised that the sound was hardly bitter. He felt his eyes slip shut only to open again when he felt cool hands caressing his face. Albus smiled down at him, shaking his head. "I would have waited you know." Scorpius laughed weakly, noticing how even as his eye site grew blurry Albus became more solid.

"Didn't want you to think I changed my mind." Albus smiled again and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Then let's go home." Scorpius shut his eyes willingly and took a shuddering breath. Then he was soaring beside Albus.

They said it was a horrible tragedy; so many deaths had already occurred and now these two young men as well. Nobody knew what had caused Scorpius Malfoy to take his own life, and in such a Muggle way. The Potters went to the funeral and gazed at the boy in silent respect. "Daddy look! It's Albus and Scorpi…Scorpius!" Harry turned to where his young daughter pointed excitedly and furrowed his brow. Beside him the elder Malfoy turned as well, slight confusion upon his face. "What are they doing sweetheart?" Harry asked softly.

"They're holding hands Daddy! And the Malfoy is smiling. I thought Malfoy's couldn't smile." Harry turned to look where his daughter still gazed excitedly, and for a moment he glimpsed a pale boy in mid-laugh, gripping the hand of his son. Albus turned and smiled, raising a hand in greeting as Scorpius turned and smiled. Rose waved back as Harry turned to clasp Draco's shoulder, stifling a laugh at the gob smacked expression on the normally stoic face.

"At least he's happy now." Harry reasoned. Then, just because he couldn't resist, he sniggered and added, "It's a real Romeo and Juliet. But really, what is it like to have a daughter?" As Harry walked quickly away and Malfoy shouted in rage behind him, he couldn't help but sigh almost contently. It was the one thing he could always count on, as much as he might hate it. Malfoy truly was the calm in the storm.


End file.
